


Help!

by MysteryWeb



Series: Tom y sus problemas con Instagram [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Aparece otro personaje más pero si lo digo es spoiler, Established Jake Gyllenhaal/Tom Holland, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWeb/pseuds/MysteryWeb
Summary: Tom instala Instagram... Pero Zendaya no le explico cómo usarla
Relationships: Jake Gyllenhaal/Tom Holland
Series: Tom y sus problemas con Instagram [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703452
Kudos: 4





	Help!

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando salió a la luz una Story de Tom en la que se quejaba por no poder entrar a Instagram, pedí en la fanpage Mystery Web que los seguidores comentaran la posible razón por la que Tom no podía usar la app
> 
> Esta es una de esas respuestas.

Sus hermanos y amigos estaban sentados en el sofá. Cada tanto sonreían al ver el estado de desesperación en el que se encontraba Tom.

Finalmente había sucumbido ante esa nueva red social y le había pedido a su amiga y compañera de trabajo, Zendaya, que se la instalara.

Eso fue minutos antes de volver a su casa de una conferencia de prensa, y sabía que ella no estaría disponible probablemente recién al día siguiente, y muy tarde.

—Sigo teniendo jet lag —le había confesado—. Así que hasta mañana a las cinco de la tarde, ni se te ocurra molestarme.

—¡Ah, ya no lo soporto! —exclamó Tom de repente, agarrando su teléfono y marcando un número—. Atiende, atiende, atiende.

Harrison extendió sus manos a ambos lados, recibiendo luego dinero de parte de Harry, Sam y Tuwaine.

—Fue un placer hacer un negocio con ustedes, chicos.

Tom le dedicó una mirada de desaprobación antes de volver a hacer una llamada.

—Es demasiado a.m. para mí —oyó Tom decir a una voz somnolienta al otro lado—. ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Puedes decirme cómo uso Instagram? —hubo una pausa interminable al otro lado. Luego, un murmullo y una risa ajena, seguida por la risa de Zendaya—. ¿Z?

—¿Tom? —llamó su atención una voz desconocida al otro lado.

—¿Sí?

—Habla Hunter, yo te explicaré. Z... Se fue corriendo al baño —se presentó entre risas—. Dice que ella no es una persona de la mañana.

Luego de que Tom iniciara sesión desde el teléfono de Sam, Hunter fue la que le explicó el manejo de la red social a la que recién se había registrado.

—Te lo agradezco mucho. ¿Me pasas a Z?

—Se quedó dormida. En el baño. ¿Debería subir una fotografía? 

—No creo que a ella le guste demasiado. 

—Oh, tienes razón. Iré a despertarla para que vaya a dormir a la cama. 

—Gracias de nuevo por la ayuda. 

—Cuando quieras. Que estés bien —de despidió Hunter con un tono de voz alegre. 

Una vez finalizó la llamada, Tom agarró su teléfono, y después de instalar la aplicación, envió un mensaje directo a una persona. 

—Hola, Jake. ¿Adivina quién soy? —le envió. 

No pasaron más de quince minutos hasta que Tom recibió una respuesta: un gif de ellos provocándose en una entrevista. Él sonrió, sintiendo un leve ardor en sus mejillas.


End file.
